Multiple wireless media devices (e.g., loudspeakers and the like) positioned in the same building while paired to a mobile device may cause conflicts regarding which media device to select for media play out. Device names are generally identical for identical models (e.g., loudspeakers and mobile devices) and cannot be changed by the user. Moreover, devices are usually in separate rooms, and are obstructed by walls thereby causing determination of a wrongly selected device difficult. Once a mobile device is paired with such media devices, they may be present in a device selection list with identical names. This condition may make it difficult to ascertain which wireless mobile device is the one that is actually in a particular room. The embodiments disclosed herein may automatically resolve such an issue and others as noted below.